Of Carnations and Chocolates
by damochimonsta
Summary: She could only stare. Flowers and candy! “Wha-“ A Ryo/Saku Valentine Threeshot, maybe will be changed to four. Warnings: Fluffyness and OOCness.
1. Chapter 1

Okay I know it's not Valentine's Day... I know it's no where _near_ Valentine's Day...  
**But** I thought I'd write some random lovey-ness!  
:3

* * *

He had everything planned out; what he was going to say, the carnations he picked out (which he is nurturing lovingly before he is giving it to her), the box of chocolates he had bought her… everything!

But… he is having second thoughts. What if she didn't feel the same way? What if she likes someone else? What if …what if… he was too cowardly to confess to her?

_Why is he so scared?_

_.  
-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-_

**February 14****th****, Valentine's Day.**

She stood by the gate of Seigaku, wringing and twisting her hands nervously, glancing at her wristwatch every so often. 'He said to wait here after tennis practice… I wonder where he is…and what he wanted to see me for…it is Valentine's Day afterall.' Ryusaki Sakuno stood still for a moment, 'No way, Sakuno, stop thinking about that! He would never think of you in _that_ way… He probably wants to borrow your Math notes or something…'

A few minutes later, a flustered looking Ryoma burst through the gate entrance.

He bowed. "I'm **very **sorry for making you wait for me, Inui-sempai wanted to talk to us about training and stuff…"

Sakuno was shocked.. I mean, how could not, when your crush (your anti-social and sometimes cold crush) – who had ignored you for so long – suddenly appologized for being a little late? "I-it's okay, Ryoma-kun…I really didn't wait that long for you…," she trailed off, "a-ano… Why did you want to see me today?"

"W-well, I mean, y-you see," he adjusted and tugged his cap to cover his blush that was slowly creeping up his cheeks, "What I meant to say was…Oh yeah!" He pulled two items from his bag and shoved them in her hands. "T-these are for you…"

She could only stare. _Flowers _and _candy?!_ "Wha-"

"Be my Valentine?"

...

_Thud._ She had fainted.

* * *

**Just a Quick Note:  
**Ah...  
Second fic,  
Very fluffy, I must say...  
And very OOC.

hmm...

_Part 2 coming soon!  
_**Through His Mind  
**  
The same situation through _his_ eyes.


	2. Through His Mind

Well, here it is! Part Two.  
Thank you to my veiwers plus reviewers.  
I **truely** appreciate it. :D

_'Italic + _Normal' - Thoughts

* * *

**February 14****th****, Valentine's Day  
**_-Tennis Courts-_

Ryoma groaned inwardly. Inui-sempai was taking _forever_! I mean, how long does it take to explain to us the importance of stretching? Doesn't the coach consider that us Regulars have **things to do** and **people to see**?!

'_Hey, dude… Chillax, would 'ya?'_

'Who the – what?_'_

'_I'm not 'The Inner Ryoma', if that's what you were thinking…I'm your conscience. You know, the voice in your head that tells you what to do and stuff (kind of)?'_

'And why are you here?'

''_Cos you need a chill pill, man! This is the first time you've shown __**feelins'**__ for a girl, dude. You need some moral support. Anyways, just chill, man. You know your girl –'_

'My girl?!'

'_You can't see it, but I'm glarin' at 'chu! I don't like bein' interrupted, man… As I was saying, you know that Sakuno girl will wait for 'chu no matta' what!'_

'…'

_'So just chillax and think about what you're 'gunna say to her instead…'_

'…'

'_Hey, are you broodin'? There's no need to be broodin'!'_

'…'

'_Doo doo doo doooooo doo doo doo…. Don't worry, be happy….'_

'…'

'_Well, it looks like Inui is done!'_

'…'

_-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-_

"Wait… **What?!**"

"Ne, Ochibi… what'sa matter?" Momoshiro asked, "Inui only said that we had to stretch for at least 20 minutes from now on… it's really not that bad."

"Uh… oh. I thought he said something else," he replied, "well, I'm just going to go now…."

And with that, he 'casually' strolled out of the tennis courts and sprinted to the gate, where Ryoma had arranged to meet her.

_-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-_

I ran all the way to the gate as soon as I turned around the corner and my sempais could no longer see me.

'_Ohhh… you're a baaaaad person, Ryoma… You made a girl wait…'_

'… Didn't you tell me it would be okay? And to take a 'chill pill'?'

'_Did I? Me? … 'Ya don't say… Oh well! Here she is!'_

"Ryusaki!" She turned around. "I'm **very **sorry for making you wait for me. Inui sempai wanted to talk to us about training and stuff…" She just stood there and stared at him, her eyes wide.

Finally, she spoke. (I mentally let out a sigh of relief.) "I-it's okay, Ryoma-kun… I really didn't wait that long for you…A-ano… Why did you want to see me today?"

"W-well, I mean, y-you see," I felt heat rising from my neck up to my cheeks and tried to pull my hat down to try to hide it.

_'What the heck, man! __**Stuttering**__? What happened to the cocky Ryoma-sama that we all know and love (sometimes.)? GET TO THE POINT!"_

"What I meant to say was…"

_'The presents, dude, the presents!'_

"Oh yeah! T-these are for you…" I rummaged through my bag for the carnations and chocolate.

She stared at me again, then at the gifts.

_'Say something!'_

"Uh… Be my Valentine?" Suddenly, my shoes became very interesting.

'Why isn't she saying anything?'

_Thud._

I blushed again. I felt a warm body pressed against mine.

'Is she hugging me?'

I waited for her to let go, but after a few more seconds, she didn't get off me.

"S-Sakuno?"

I tried to push her off, but she just didn't budge. I craned my neck to look at her.

_Her eyes were closed…_

_Lips parted a little…_

_A peaceful look on her face…_

'She's pretty…'

"Hey… are you sleeping?"

'_Are you stupid?! __**She's unconscious!'**_

* * *

**A Quick Note:  
**What'd you think?  
I think it was kinda weird...

Part Three  
(Coming Soon!)

Not going to say what it will be yet.


	3. Help!

* * *

I really didn't really want to do this (instead of adding on to my story)

I really didn't really want to do this (instead of adding on to my story. Sorry if you had expected a new chapter… ): ), but I really need some advice (and help).

My Questions:

- How do you indent something? (it's driving me crazy!)

- How do you favorite something? (Author and story)

For my next chapter, should I go on (i.e. first date, what happens when Sakuno wakes up) or should I make another chapter about the same situation from the Regular's point of view?

(Yes, I'm very much stuck because I didn't/couldn't decide on what to do.)

* * *


	4. Through Their Minds

Thanks to everyone who replied to my 'Help!'message, I'm finally ready to move on.

To FujixSaku0709, it would be a-okay with me.

And to _isagani14 _, it looks like I've been there for a while, but after I wrote Delusional, a lot of things were happening and I dropped for a while until I decided to write Of Carnations and Candy. .

Also, special thanks to Otakugal, rubyxdragon, Team 7x, -fUjI-lAwLiEt-, Animecherryblossem33, and Nina Natsu for the help in indenting and favorite-ing stuff.

_And_ to my first few reviewers Prinx, -fUjI-lAwLiEt- (haha, I was thinking about the sempai thing too), Otakugal, and everyone else (I squealed when I saw I had reviews… )

And last but not least, anyone who decided to throw their two cents in for me for what to do after the last chapter.

* * *

**February 14th, Valentine's Day**

_-Tennis Courts-_

It was the end of practice, and Inui had begun lecturing about the importance of stretching before playing. Fuji had tuned him out a little, though one would not be able to tell by looking at him. He was studying his surroundings, one of his hobbies he picked up over the years. Tezuka was stoic as usual, Eiji was bouncing from foot to foot, Oishi was trying to get him to stand still, Kaido was adjusting his bandana, Kawamura was the only one listening tentatively, Echizen was nervously cracking his fingers, Momo was – What?! Echizen what?! Somethings up…

_-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-_

"What?!"

Everyone turned around.

"Ne, Ochibi… what'sa matter?" Momoshiro asked, "Inui only said that we had to stretch for at least 20 minutes from now on… it's really not that bad."

"Uh… oh. I thought he said something else," he replied, "well, I'm just going to go now…." He headed for the exit.

"Wait!" Momo tried to call him back, "wanna grab some burgers with us?" But he was gone.

"Guess not…"

"Hey," Fuji spoke up, "did you guys notice anything different with Echizen today?"

"Come to think of it, he did seem rather spaced out today," Oishi replied.

"He seemed to be in such a hurry to leave practice today," Eiji piped up, "I wonder where he left to go."

"Or someone to meet?" Kawamura said quietly.

"**What?!**"

"Would he – "

"Who – "

"_A girl?!_"

"Follow him!" And with that, they tailed him out of the courts.

_-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-_

"Hey!" Eiji said enthusiastically, "there he is!"

"Eji! Keep your voice down! He'll hear us!" Momoshiro pulled him down into the bushes, where the rest of the Regulars (minus Tezuka) were hiding in.

Eiji popped up again, "awww! Ochibi's blwwuuushhhinnggg!"

"**Shush!**"

" – _you see… What I meant to say was… Oh yeah! These are for you…"_

"Flowers and candy?!"

"Our ochibi is growing up!"

"Young love…"

"Good blackmailing material…." Fuji trailed off, his hand still clutching his beloved camera.

"Fuji! Where'd you – "

"Quiet! I can't hear what they're saying!"

" – _my Valentine?"_

"What'd he say?"

"Fsshh… Are you that dense?"

"Do you wanna have a go?"

"Fssh… Bring it!"

"Shut it, both of you!"

"S-sorry, Kawamura-sempai…"

"Aw! They're hugging!"

"Woah. This is even better…"

…

"Erm... It's been like four minutes now... why aren't they moving?"

* * *


	5. Bonus!

Eep! Sorry I haven't updated in a while… things got busy around here because the family just moved from the east coast all the way to the west (New York to Washington… -.-'').

**But** here is a bonus chapter!

* * *

I had been staring at the ceiling for a while. I knew I was in my room, but how? When? All I remembered was that Ryoma had asked me to be his Valentine… but then what? Did I just black out? I mean, of course I did, but who brought me home?

_Couldn't have been Ryoma, could it?_

Ryoma-kun. Now there's a befuddling subject… I mean, why would he ask _me_ out of all the pretty girls at Seigaku? And it's going to be so embarrassing to face him now! I fainted right in front of him! I couldn't even respond! I sighed. Don't get your hopes up, Sakuno! He must've done it because of a dare or something… He would never like a clumsy girl like me.

_One could only hope…_

Oh well, I decided. I glanced at the clock by my bed, and it glared 5:32 back at me. I sighed, feeling clueless and confused. Soon, obaa-san would be back at six, and we will have dinner…

_**Dinner?!**_

Sakuno, you baka! You have to cook dinner! Obaa-san is going to be home soon!

I rushed out of my room and raced down the stairs, skidding to the kitchen.

_Crash_.

_-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-_

"Itai…"

"Are you okay?"

"Eeii!" She shrieked.

"It's okay! It's just me, Echizen!"

"Ryoma?! W-what are you doing in my house? How did you get in here? Is obaa-san back yet?"

"Well, after you … uh… fainted on me, I carried you home. I uh… searched through your backpack for your key," he scratched the back of his neck nervously, "I tried to call your grandmother, but no one picked up…"

"Oh." Not knowing what to say, she blushed. "Well… um… Would you like something to drink?" Sakuno didn't wait for his answer, she was already halfway to the kitchen.

_-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-_

Ryoma Echizen? In my house?

_Eeeeeeeiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkk!_

Okay, I'm done.

Oh my gosh, what am I going to do? This is _so_ embarrassing! I don't even know what to say to him…

"Ryusaki? Do you need help with the drinks?" He poked his head through the doorway.

"N-no thanks, I'll be out in a second. Just make yourself at home in the living room…"

_-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-_

I did as she told and sat on the sofa in the living room. I fidgeted in my seat, trying to decide what to say to her.

'_There you go again! Chillax, man…'_

'I 'chillaxed' last time, and look where that got me! I was a babbling fool in front of her!'

'_How was that my fault? I didn't _know_ you would turn into a babblin' stutterin' fool in front of a girl…'_

'Whatever… It doesn't matter now… What am I going to say to her now? I wonder if she even remembers…'

'_Man, just be your self… All the girls go for that…Do what you usually do!'_

'Right. Just do as I would to any other girl.'

'_Right… Wait! __**Don't **__do as you would with any other girl, you__'ll chase Sakuno away!'_

'What? What's that supposed to mean?!'

'_Well… Hate to break it to 'ya, but you're not exactly the 'girl expert' around here…'_

'What are you talking about! I'm _great_ wi – '

"Ryoma-kun? … Hello? Earth to Ryoma!"

I blinked, and saw a hand waving around my face. I waited for her to stop (gee, that seems to be happening a lot today…), but she still kept waving her hand around my eyes. I finally snapped, and gently grabbed her hand.

"I'm back on Earth already, Ryusaki", I said softly.

"Heh. Smooth, man. But, a good start.'

"Oh!" She quickly pulled her hand from his grasp (then blushed) and handed him a glass. "Lemonade."

"Thank you."

There was an awkward silence for a while, and both of the teens were shifting and moving nervously in their seats.

'_Say something, you poopyhead! Make a conversation!'_

"Um… did you put salt in here? It tastes kinda salty…"

'_O…M…F…G…! ARE YOU THAT DUMB?'_

'What? It tastes salty to me!'

'_Dude! Look at her! She's as red as a tomato! You embarrassed her, dude. Way to go, Romeo…'_

"I'm so sorry!" Sakuno tasted her glass of lemonade again. "I must've put salt in instead of sugar… _sorry!_" She stood and bowed rapidly. "Do you want me to make more?"

"N-no! Stay! I-I mean, I like my lemonade like this… I don't like sweet stuff."

"Oh," she blushed. "Okay…"

'_Okay, now say something smart for a change!'_

"Um… after school today… you still haven't given me an answer yet…"

"Oh!" she blushed again. '_He was serious?!_' she thought to herself.

'What do I do? She's not answering! Why isn't she answering? Did I say something wrong?'

"R-ryusaki?"

"Um…" she shifted awkwardly. '_How should I say it? What should I say?'_

'Oh. I get it. She doesn't like me like that…'"Okay," he said dejectedly, "I understand. I'll just go now…" He stood to leave.

"No!" Sakuno scrambled to her feet. "OfcourseI'llbeyourValentine!"

"W-wha-?"

And at that moment, she hugged him. For real, this time.

* * *

"Hellooo! Anyone home? Sakuno? I see an extra pair of shoes… do we have guests?"

They jumped from each other.

"_Obaa-san!"_

"_Coach!"_

**Fin.**

* * *

Teehee.

And that concludes  
_Of Flowers and Candy_


End file.
